


though she may forget, she will not forget you

by doubletan



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Wipe, i will not hurt carol like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: Vers wakes up back on Hala, and the last thing she remembers is being knocked out by a Skrull during their mission.But the more Yon-Rogg speaks, and the more she discovers, she realizes things are not as it seem to be.





	though she may forget, she will not forget you

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title of the fic is from isaiah 49:15 but i changed it up to fit the fic, i hope that is not sacrilegious... the context of the quote is different from the fic as well BUT O WELLS it sounds nice i really couldn’t think of a title :( 
> 
> also the number of times i spelled yon-rogg and skrull wrong LOL kill me
> 
> also captain marvel was so good carol is so inspiring heLP 
> 
> disclaimer: tbh i don't know if the kree has hospitals or anything of that sort and a google search of it did not turn up helpful :( so hopefully it isnt too inaccurate!! the only stuff i know about kree is based off the movie, and the only times close to reading about the kree in the comics is reading about marvel boy and hulking and the weird kree-skrull custody fight in young avengers LOL
> 
> also much thanks to carol danvers for breaking me out of my writer's block

The first thing Vers felt was pain, an aching pulse in the back of her skull.

She groaned, about to curl into herself before she paused, jolting up immediately.

Bright lights blinded her, and she winced, blinking rapidly as her eyes made sense of a figure standing above her, silhouetted by the light.

_ Skrull.  _ She clenched her fists, feeling the heat gathering in them-

"Vers," the clipped tone could only belong to one person, "CTC39."

Relief flooded her, and she lowered her hands.

"Wh-" Her voice came out hoarse, and she cleared her throat, trying once more. "What happened?" she asked as her vision slowly returned, "The spy...they-"

"Ssshhh," Yon-Rogg said, pushing her back gently onto the bed. "You're safe now. We all are."

Vers felt herself relaxed minutely, at least they had make it back alive.

She struggled to sit up, grunting as her arms failed her now that the adrenaline rush was over.

Her body hurt all over, as if she had exerted herself fully and endured through multiple beatings the past few days. But that can't be right, their mission lasted less than an hour before it had all gone to shit.

Yon-Rogg bent over, fiddling with some knobs, and the upper half of the hospital bed rose up to allow her to sit upright with ease. 

The next time Vers spoke her voice was steady. She glanced sharply at Yon-Rogg, "What happened? The Skrull knew the spy's code."

Yon-Rogg looked down at the ground briefly, before looking back up at her. "It was an ambush." 

"We found out the Skrulls had a machine that allowed them to see into people's memories." He rubbed a hand over his jaw. "We were able to catch up to their ship with you on it."

"So were we able to retrieve the spy?"

"No, we didn't." He said grimly.

Vers looked down, feeling the sting of failure from her first mission. Not a good start.

"How long was I out for?" She asked instead, looking at the spread of her green and blue uniform. It must not be long if she was still wearing it.

"A few days."

Vers frowned, and Yon-Rogg quickly continued before she could speak. "The Skrulls did a number on you while keeping you unconscious on their ship for days Vers. We finally got you back to Hala today."

He moved in closer to her, his eyes oddly intense. "Do you remember anything after being knocked out by the Skrull?" 

Vers felt distrust pool low in her stomach, and she fought the urge to lean away from him.

That was absurd, it was a logical question after all. They needed more information about the Skrulls, especially since their biggest enemies had just one upped them.

But that thought did not sit right with her either. What was going on?

She dropped her head down, letting her hair hide the confused expression she had on.

She shook her head as remorsefully as possible. "No, I..." She frowned hard in concentration, but all she drew up was a blank. "I can't." She said finally.

Yon-Rogg patted her shoulder amicably. "It's alright, mishaps happen all the time during missions.  Unluckily it was your first mission that had unprecedented factors involved. You will do better next time."

"Yeah," she agreed non-committedly.

He swatted her arm lightly. "Rest up Vers, both of us need it."

Vers smiled wryly, "You sure it isn't old age catching up to you?"

"Don't get cheeky on me after I just rescued you." He wagged a finger at her, but the way his lips were inching up betrayed his chastising tone. Vers grinned.

He moved towards the door. "As I said, humor is a distraction."

The door slid shut behind him.

She sighed to herself. The room felt awfully quiet without Yon-Rogg, and the questions in her head only seemed to get louder.

Turning the knobs Yon-Rogg used earlier to bring her bed down, she wriggled around to get comfortable, before she let out a yelp of pain as something dug into her thigh.

Going through the pockets of her uniform, she came across....a metal plate?

She frowned, bringing it up towards the light. "CAROL DAN" was all that was left on it, the edges looking as if the other part had been burned away. 

The other part of her identity.

Vers. Carol Dan _ vers _ .

And then everything clicked into place.

Somehow,  _ somehow _ , she knew that that was her real name.

What had actually transpired over the past few days?

Unless the Skrulls had somehow found and  _ gave  _ her this metal plate while kidnapping and torturing her, somehow knowing her identity even when neither she nor any of the Kree did, Yon-Rogg's story definitely did not add up. 

The pain in her head started to pulse painfully once more, and she squeezed her eyes shut in agony, trying to drown out the burst of white pain.

She searched through her memories once more, maybe she was trying to remember the wrong thing after all: not Skrulls, but anything that looked similar to her nightmares, the woman that the Supreme Intelligence always took the form of......Even if it was just a second, a moment, a flash of memory,  _ anything- _

But she only drew up blank once more.

The smell of burning metal reached her nose, and she quickly moved her red hot hands away from the rails at the sides of the bed that had begun to melt and to the front of her.

She took in a deep shuddering breath, her eyes fluttering shut. 

_ Concentrate,  _ she told herself, imagining fire leaving her palms and coalescing back into her body. 

She opened and closed her palms, and feeling that they were of normal temperature once more, she slowly placed the metal plate back into her pocket.

She laid back down on the bed, eyes on the blank white ceiling above her, but her mind racing more than ever.

Somehow, that piece of metal plate felt more like home than Hala ever did. And if that wasn't a sign, Carol doesn't know what was.

She squeezed her fists tight, feeling the hot blast of energy rush to them. But this time, she was in control of it.

It was the first time she felt truly righted, as if she had came alive.

She smiled crookedly, feeling the comforting presence of the metal plate in her pocket. She will get to the bottom of this, not if she can help it.

She looked towards the window, seeing past the stars in the night sky and beyond to galaxies and planets and realms and more than she will ever know in her lifetime, and somehow, she always knew that one of them out there was where she truly belonged.

And somehow, just somehow, she knew that something, or  _ someone _ , was waiting for her back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> for some context of the fic: instead of them making her see the supreme intelligence in mar-vell's lab, they keep her unconscious and brought her back to hala for mind wiping once more (tbh the kree should have done in the first place if they wanted to win but then we wouldn't be able to see her in endgame would we)
> 
> what happens to melinda, fury and the refugee skrulls are up to you :) 
> 
> [tumblr](https://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
